To Love and be loved
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: This is my take on a Cordy and Doyle fic...I've watched the first nine episodes of season one and It was about time that I wrote down my take on the two, the storyline will progress in time. Its my first Angel fic so beware!
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer:_** _Do I own angel? No I don't, which is a shame...its a good idea. xsighsx  
**Author:**_ _Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:**_ _To love and be loved_  
_**Spoilers: **Hero and Parting gifts  
**Couples:** Doyle/Cordy  
**Summary:**_ _This is my take on a Cordy and Doyle fic…It just had to be done, that and I've watched the first nine episodes of Angel too much. I needed to finally do a romantic Doyle and Cordy._

Cordelia sat in the office she was sharing with Doyle and could feel his eyes on her as she checked things on the Internet; this was the way it always was.

She researched, Angel fought and Doyle just dossed around all the time in between his visions, his eyes pinned on her face as if she was some goddess which was flattering but after the month the trio had been working together it was beginning to get old.

"Doyle can you just stop staring at me! Its putting me off." sighed Cordelia her eyes still pinned on the computer screen as she searched through the sites Google produced.

"I'm sorry princess, thought I was getting another vision for a sec there but I've already got quite a vision before me now." smiled Doyle watching as faint colour spread across Cordelia's perfect cheeks as his compliment, though in his opinion all of her was perfect.

From the way her gold highlighted brown hair was curled around her slender neck down to the designer shoes she'd saved up the past month's paycheck to buy.

"Is Angel up yet Doyle?" asked Cordelia and Doyle snapped out his thoughts of her to see she'd turned the swivel chair so she was sat in around to look at him.

"I don't think so Cordy. I can go check if you want me too." said Doyle sitting himself up right in his chair.

"That would be a big help thanks Doyle." smiled Cordelia, which sent Doyle's heart jumping into his chest.

"No problem princess." said Doyle as he got up and took the lift down to Angel's basement apartment.

The half demon looked around cautiously and heard music coming from the stereo along with the sound of someone humming from the bathroom.

Doyle took a seat on the couch and waited till Angel came out the shower, his bottom half covered in a black towel.

"Hey there Angel. You're up I see." smiled Doyle as Angel walked toward the fridge.

"Yeah, where's Cordy, I thought you were researching with her up in the office." said Angel drinking some soda which he barely tasted before throwing a soda to Doyle that the half demon caught gratefully,

Since he'd been made human Angel missed the taste of chocolate and the fizzing sensation you'd get from drinking a soda.

"She wanted me to see if you were up. I think I was distracting her from her work." grinned Doyle opening the soda.

"You are fairly distracting Doyle. Especially when you're still drunk from the night before, you smell like you haven't had a shower in two weeks and you know how Cordy feels about your fashion sense." said Angel going into his room to get dressed.

"Hey! I assure you I'm completely sober, I had a shower last night and my clothes aren't the issue here." objected Doyle humming along to the music, which had changed from the classical drivel; Angel had been listening to before to the all-famous Billy idol song Rebel yell. (A/n excuse this I can't help it if I'm addicted to Billy idol, I know it seems completely uncharacteristic for Angel but what you going to do? shrugs)

"Hey I never pictured you a Billy idol fan Angel." called Doyle from the kitchen to Angel.

"Where do you think Spike got his fashion sense from, Bono from U2? He's only the way he is now because he copied my idols of the time" said Angel as he pulled a black jumper over his head.

"It makes sense I suppose. Anyway I think I'll go make sure the curtains are drawn in the office before you come up." said Doyle as Eyes without a face began to play.

Doyle left his boss's apartment and went back to his and Cordy's office where the beautiful goddess like brunette was sat facing the computer again, her eyes moving across the screen as she read some information though she was chewing the top of a pencil.


	2. The diary of hard to swallow truths

"He's up princess. He's just getting dressed." said Doyle snapping Cordelia out her trance like state.

"Good because I think I've found something from your vision." said Cordelia putting the chewed end of the pencil at the screen as she continued to read.

"Something like what?" asked Doyle standing behind her and looking over her shoulder.

"Well it says here that the Demon your describing butts into people's lives and helps them to see what they wouldn't normally think about." said Cordelia.

"Really? Well that's one useful demon," said Doyle watching her move to the next page on its history.

"But why would you have a vision about it? It doesn't do much bad as far as I can see," said Cordelia bitting her lip as she scrolled down the page.

"I don't know. The powers that be might have screwed up." shrugged Doyle.

"Unless they're trying to tell us something important…" said Cordelia taping the pencil against the screen.

"Like what? We need someone to infer in our lives? Oh yeah that's real important." said Doyle rolling his blue eyes.

Cordelia sighed.

"Well why else would you have a vision about it?" asked Cordelia.

"I have no idea." sighed Doyle.

Angel appeared from the lift to his apartment dressed in his usual uniform of black leather including his trademark leather duster.

"So you found anything?" asked Angel going to the coffee on the desk and pouring himself a cup.

"Kind of. It just doesn't make much sense why this demon would do that kind of thing kinda like Doyle's vision to be perfectly honest." sighed Cordelia.

"Hey don't blame me. I don't predict the visions I'm just the messenger," said Doyle.

Angel rolled his eyes as he downed the coffee.

"So what exactly am I looking for?" asked Angel looking questioningly at the pair.

"Hang on I'll print out what I've found and you could go after that in the mean time Doyle can make himself useful and clear all useless files off the computer when I'm done. We really need an upgrade," said Cordelia pressing print.

When it had printed Cordelia pushed the print out in the vampire's hands and went to have a nap.

Angel left looking through the information as he went; Doyle sat down at the computer and looked through all the documents when he found a document named 'keep out'.

He opened it with ease, obviously Cordelia hadn't worked out how to password protect and saw it was like a diary entry.

_April 9th_

_Doyle just saved me from some vampire after my scaredy cat of a date ran off scream pretty much leaving me to be killed._

_I'd never thought he could be so heroic, most of the time I just think of him as an Irish joker but there is just so much more to him I don't know about._

_There is just something about him that is so similar to Xander that I can't seem to place even though I know its there._

_Xander always could make me laugh and so can Doyle but whenever I think of Xander I think of the times we spent in the broom closet at school._

_But when I look at Doyle I see a hot guy who obviously loves me but at the minute I'm not sure how if feel about him._

Doyle pulled his gaze from the screen and got to his feet, fearing that if he read more his heart would just shatter, desperately needing a walk to process what he'd read.


	3. enter the PTB operatives

He walked out the building and down the main street, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

When he looked at Cordelia he saw a beautiful goddess but when she looked at him all she saw was a clone of a guy she'd used to make out with in a broom closet in high school.

He sighed as he walked to his apartment automatically and soon arrived at his door.

When he went in he felt someone else's presence in the apartment, the demon side of him just took over, he turned around and saw a guy sat in the shadows on his couch.

"Hey how the hell did you get in here?" asked Doyle reaching for the dagger he kept in the pocket of his jeans.

"Whoa hang on there mate, I'm only here to help ya. Well that's what the powers that be want me to do anyway." said the other male as he immerged from the shadows.

Doyle heard the tint of a Scottish accent and the accent seemed to match the person he saw. Red hair, green eyes, dressed in a grunge style outfit from the denim jacket covered in badges to the battered doc martin boots.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Doyle cautiously.

"The name's Finlay. Power's that be sent me, seemed to think their little messenger needed a little boost with somat." said Finlay getting up from the couch as Doyle took off his jacket and sat on his bed.

"And what would that be hm? My life is bloody perfect as it is thanks to them." said Doyle.

"Aside from the fact you lie in this crap hole, work for a vampire with a guilty conscience after he got his soul back and a starlet your madly in love with and you owe money to pretty much everyone in the entire city." said Finlay with a raised eyebrow.

Doyle sighed, "And your point is?"

"You can't keep living like this Doyle, while I was waiting for ya I swear I saw nine mice and at least eleven cockroaches run across the floor, yuck." said Finlay stepping on a cockroach as he walked toward Doyle.

"What else do you expect? Like you said I owe money, heck I happen to owe money to my landlord too come to that. So unless you can help me with my money problem, get out," said Doyle firmly.

"Fine, but I was sent here to help you with your love interest not give you money to cover your debts," sighed Finlay.

"And how do you expect to do that?" asked Doyle.

"Hey I'm just a messenger like you mate. I'm supposed to help you and I'd expect more gratitude from ya mate." said Finlay cringing as he squashed another cockroach.

Doyle rolled his eyes.

"Well let's get down to business then boyo if you have no more objections." grinned Finlay grabbing Doyle by the arm and pulling him out the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordelia went back to the office after her nap to check on Doyle only to see he was gone and her diary entry was open on the screen.

She groaned irritably, why hadn't she just deleted that damned thing before he'd got to it?

"You shouldn't have let him see that, should you?" asked a voice making her jump.

Cordelia closed the document and turned to see a female stood in the doorway to the office, she had long red hair and bright green eyes and was dressed in clothes that Cordelia only saw in shop windows and fashion magazines.

She was dressed in a designer pair of jeans, a von Dutch top and was holding a small Gucci bag making Cordelia feel like a fashion reject.

"And you shouldn't sneak up on people, gawd you nearly gave me a heart attack." said Cordelia.

"Sorry hon. I should have been more sensitive, you were obviously having a moment. Fin's always telling me that," sighed the female.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Cordelia sitting down.

"I've been sent by the powers that be to help you with something." said the female.

"You must be looking for Doyle? He's not here." said Cordelia.

"No Hon you misunderstand me. I'm looking for you, fin's dealing with Doyle." assured the female.

"Who are you? And who the hell is fin?" asked Cordelia.

"I'm Felicia and fin is my twin brother," said Felicia.

"Ah, but that still doesn't explain why you're here." said Cordelia.

"I've been told that I'm supposed to help you with a love interest problem." said Felicia.

"And what problem is that? How the hell do you even know I have a problem?" asked Cordelia.

"Cordy, Hon, me and my brother just know these things, in a way its our curse to meddle in other people's lives." said Felicia.

"You must be the people in Doyle's vision." said Cordelia.

"Nope, the person in his vision is like us only she turns people against each other." said Felicia.

"So Angel is on the right track?" asked Cordelia.

"Of course he is. Stop worrying about your boss he can take care of himself... I mean come on he's a vampire. I'm here to help you with your life," said Felicia.

Cordelia smiled appreciatively at the redhead.


	4. here comes trouble

Angel prowled down an alley, the printout still clasped in his hand, Something about what Cordelia had printed off seemed familiar to him but he couldn't remember how. He hoped that when he returned to the Office Cordelia hadn't killed Doyle, even though he knew the brunette had a soft spot for the Irish seer/half demon. He'd be surprised if they didn't end up going out soon.

"They're against you." came an eerie whisper from the shadows snapping the vampire out the thoughts of his colleagues.

"Really? And who are they exactly?" asked Angel turning around only to see no one.

"They are against you." came another whisper in the same eerie voice.

Angel narrowed his eyes and could see a figure stood at the other end of the alley.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Angel as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the alley, but all he could see was the outline of the figure.

"I'm just a messenger from the Powers That Be. I'm here to help you," said the figure, in a sweet voice that sounded just like Darla when she'd been seducing him before he'd been turned.

"Oh yeah?" asked angel a growl in his throat, he didn't like this situation and could tell something bad was going to happen.

"Yes Angelus, I know about your past, the seer and the human are against you," said the figure, as it appeared in the light and what Angel saw nearly made his jaw drop.

The figure was a female with long blonde hair that reached her waist and blue eyes. She was dressed in the kind of clothes Cordelia used to wear in Sunnydale to entice Xander along with the many other guys who looked at her.

A short black skirt started at her pale navel and finished at her top of her thigh.

Black leather ankle boots covered her feet and a black top covered from above her top half to the top of her ribs.

"I'm Circe, Angelus I have never seem such an angelic face up close before." smiled the blonde female approaching the vampire and stroking his cheek.

Angel couldn't help but smile at the soft touch of her skin.

"Come along Angelus, I have much to tell you." smiled Circe taking him by the hand and leading him down the alley, the printout dropping from his hand.


End file.
